


Into the Breach and Out Again

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Changing Fate [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Lightsaber Battles, Minor Character Death, Multi, Secret Crush, Team as Family, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his Master having Fallen to the Dark Side, and needing to protect Anakin from the Chancellor, Qui-Gon faces necessity, though with many regrets and a heavy heart. Thankfully, he has his Knight and Padawan for support as they brave Geonosis to find Darth Tyranus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Breach and Out Again

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship tag for Padmé/Anakin now in place because Anakin is more and more aware of his emotions for her, and she's beginning to notice, but there is nothing beyond emotional connection as yet.

Covert missions were not high on the list of things that Obi-Wan enjoyed, no matter that he was proving adept at hiding in plain sight. He preferred negotiations and upfront missions where he knew there was a chance of talking it out.

Anakin, by unanimous consent, was the pilot for the mission. Obi-Wan gave him all the data he had scanned, and let the Padawan choose their course for a stealth approach and landing. No one could approach Anakin's skill, even at just fifteen years old, with a ship. 

The only thing now was to determine how to accomplish their objective, which was to remove Darth Tyranus -- easier to think of him that way, than as his Master's Master -- from aiding the Separatists. There were just too many advantages a Force user brought to such alliances. It was hoped that without Darth Tyranus's knowledge of how the Jedi worked, and without his likely manipulation of tempers and alliances, that the Separatist movement would lose some of its cohesion.

Obi-Wan did not want to ask Qui-Gon if that removal was going to be attempted via negotiation or lightsabers. He was trying to give the elder man privacy and space to choose his path, knowing Qui-Gon would decide before they actually started trying to reach the Sith Lord.

Qui-Gon had been making himself sleep when it was time, meditating when he was not training Anakin, and searching his own heart and the Force for a way -- any way -- to bring his Master back to the Light Side of the Force, if not to the Order. 

But he was having precious little success. Dooku had always been a cool, remote man, an excellent teacher but one with little patience and high expectations. Qui-Gon had thrived under his influence, had learned well, but his Master's rejection of close attachments, of anything that might allow another being close enough to commit a betrayal, had kept a distance between them. 

How, though, could his Master have chosen the _Sith_? Chosen to make such a betrayal of everything he had sworn himself to, had chosen over and over again to be? Why had he? 

Qui-Gon loathed even thinking in these terms, but... what was in it for Dooku? What did the other man see as his gain in this? 

If Sidious were the master -- and there was no doubt that he was -- then what had been enough to convince Dooku to submit to a second apprenticeship? 

Anakin, mostly, spent the trip studying the layouts that Obi-Wan had provided. He was worried and angry for his Master's sake, but he was doing an admirable job wrapping it up tight. Obi-Wan was worried enough about Qui-Gon, and also trying hard to not show how worried he was over Anakin. So Anakin worked on committing the maps and charts to memory, so that he could get them safely there, safely in, and -- if it came to it -- be prepared to do all he could against one of the best duelists in the galaxy.

Shortly before they were to leave hyperspace again, Qui-Gon abandoned wrestling with the questions on his own and went to sit close to Obi-Wan, raking one hand through his hair. "You said this was 'about his ambition'," he said after several moments of quiet, "and I know you are right, but I cannot see what the gain is for him in this choice. 

"He has a planet, he has always had access to his family's wealth, he has always been respected and admired: what does he gain in returning to the role of a student, worse, a servant?" 

Obi-Wan settled and reached inside, closing his eyes. "I made a point to study his missions, and read his reports. From my perspective, Qui-Gon, I see a man who is convinced he can do a better job at dictating what order should be by using his strengths to change what he dislikes.

"I see a man seeking power to do that. Were I to surmise his motive, I would be of the mind that he does not plan to be the student for long. He seeks to establish a new order, himself at the head in time, where the galaxy runs according to his visions, and the Dark Side offered him an avenue to pursue that goal."

He opened his eyes and looked at Qui-Gon. "I could very well be wrong. I am working from cold reports, and using our experience with other would be rulers and dictators to filter that."

Wise, indeed, Qui-Gon thought, looking into his partner's clear eyes. "You could be, but I very much doubt that you are. I think you have found the heart of it -- which makes the chance of convincing him to abandon this mad course almost infinitesimal. He has always been so _certain_ of himself, so sure of his convictions... _poodoo_." 

Obi-Wan had to smile, a small one, for that expletive. "Language, Master," he teased, just to give a little easing to the pain of this whole process. "We shall make our way to him, and if my perceptions are wrong, I am certain you will be able to determine a better course of options. Speaking frankly, I don't think he will sway; he looked too assured of his power within the group I spied him in.

"Which means capture is unlikely," he finished, gently, just to find out if Qui-Gon was ready for the violence likely to happen.

He was always assured of his power, Qui-Gon did not bother to say, and at that steadily gentle tone, he squeezed his beloved's hand. "Very unlikely," he agreed, finally. "And he cannot be permitted to continue this."

That was a truth, and a necessity, that would have to be enough to bring him through this. Bring him through -- through his former Master's death, if it must come to that. Obi-Wan moved instantly, dropping the reserved Jedi calm and moving into Qui-Gon's space, tucking in against him.

"I will be there with you," he promised softly as he held on, offering his strength to the man he loved.

"I don't think I could do this without you," Qui-Gon answered, against his hair, wrapping his arm down around his partner and holding him in as close as Obi-Wan had tucked himself. 

++++

There was nothing about this world that Qui-Gon found pleasant, and he could tell from the tight control Anakin was holding, those impressive shields locked smooth around his padawan's mind, that Ani liked the windswept, red-rock desert no better than he did. The smells of burning fuels and molten metal were everywhere, and rock grit was perpetually carried into their mouths and hair. 

It was almost a relief to make it inside the first of the cavern complexes Obi-Wan had scouted for them, and Anakin's eyes looked a little easier once they were away from the winds. 

They had made landfall well away from the foundry-cities and greater hives, a first stroke of luck, at least, and now it was a matter of evading detection by the Geonosian castes and other Separatists until they could approach his former Master. 

Anakin cut his gaze over to Obi-Wan to see what the Knight was thinking as the best path in from here. His memory of the maps offered three distinct paths, two of which would be fairly direct but filled with more likelihood of detection. The third, using catwalks and service access would be more physically demanding, but offer the most concealment.

"Up," Obi-Wan said, confirming the choice of that third, difficult route. He had only hesitated long enough to remind himself of how large those access-ways were, given Qui-Gon's impressive height had to be accounted for. It wouldn't do to get to the fight with all of their muscles abused by hunching and crawling.

The smell of the planet kept stroking discord across his own soul and limited Force Vision; this place existed to bring war, death, and destruction.

With a careful use of the Force for this jump, Obi-Wan led the way to the series of catwalks. The further in they got, the more careful they would need to be about such tricks, or Dooku would possibly be warned of their presence too early.

The other two followed him a moment later, Qui-Gon making sure that Anakin was between the two of them for this transit, and using his bonds with both young men to navigate the catwalks while mostly watching behind them for signs of detection. He was also watching the walls for signs they were nearing entrances to the hive clusters Obi-Wan had warned of. There was a decent chance that he could keep individual workers from noticing their presence, so long as he had at least a moment's warning. 

Obi-Wan had his eyes out for the openings too, and was passively sensing within the Force for lifeforms. He was not as skilled at that as his Master, but he was getting better. More, he kept his senses wide open for the sounds and sights of droids and sensors. The faintest buzz of electricity or glimmer of flashing light had him check up their progress until he had either ruled out the threat, or in one case of a motion sensor, allowed Anakin to eliminate it.

Anakin was alert, and when Obi-Wan made room for him to pass, pointing, his eyes saw the sensor instantly. It was a style he was familiar with, and he used the gentlest Force manipulation he could to disrupt the connection between the sensor and the processor. He held that until all three of them had crossed its eye, then let go, so that it couldn't give them away by being completely deactivated.

Qui-Gon squeezed his shoulder for a moment, nodding satisfaction to him. That was good work, and work Anakin was their best at. He had slipped past Anakin to let him control the sensor, but took up his place at the back once they were past it. He held his presence in close, keeping the remnants of that old training-bond held tightly in check -- and then it was his turn to freeze them all in their tracks with a single syllable and turn his skill to convincing a group of Geonosian drones that they saw nothing unusual. 

They were somewhat strange creatures, he thought, just as Obi-Wan had described them, and their minds were not complex.

Anakin held very still, Obi-Wan just ahead of them, and both were ready to add their will to the convincing if that was what it took. Anakin's hand was close to his lightsaber hilt, just in case, while Obi-Wan merely waited, certain their Master could do this.

The small group was befuddled swiftly, moving on in their tasks, and once it was clear, Obi-Wan started their forward progress again. He knew the strengths and weaknesses they each had; he was confident they could get in, find Darth Tyranus, and do as necessary.

At least leaving might not require as much stealth. A running battle was what he was foreseeing, provided they overcame the Sith.

The going actually proved slightly anticlimactic, as each one employed their strengths to overcome the obstacles. At a few points, the group was reduced to almost crawling, especially Qui-Gon, due to very narrow access, but they steadily made progress. The noise of the factories faded out behind them, replaced by the forced air systems and hum of computers as they got closer to the data center at the heart of the complex. 

Now, Obi-Wan knew he had to concede the point position. Qui-Gon was more likely to lead them to Darth Tyranus without having to use too heavy a hand on the Force. He shifted back against the side of the access ducting, motioning Anakin to pass him and then wait, so Qui-Gon could direct their path from here.

Anakin moved to the new middle position, letting Obi-Wan protect their rear path, and placed all of his faith in Qui-Gon to find their quarry now.

Qui-Gon nodded once, laid his fingers lightly against each one's shoulder, and finally, carefully, reached out, searching for the acrid taint of the Dark Side, more than for his former Master... though the result would be the same. It wasn't hard to find, and he started carefully towards it. They now had to avoid more than just Geonosians -- and then again, if they found one of the right Separatist races, one he could nudge to lead them, their task might become easier. 

By some miracle of luck, they avoided detection by anyone until he stood next to a half-open door, listening intently. 

Obi-Wan caught Anakin's eyes as they readied, both feeling the press of other lifeforms, and that Dark energy near them. The plan, as much as they could plot a fight with unknown numbers, was for Anakin to hold back the blaster users and any guard droids as best he could. The fight against Tyranus would be on the elder pair.

Anakin nodded calmly, his readiness to fight and do his best amped by the Vision he had seen, of the races holding this planet at the root of the Galactic War. He was listening to the Force, letting it keep his impulses and anger and fear in check, just as he'd been taught.

Four, Qui-Gon knew after a few more moments. Four they could manage. If there were droids as well, that would make things more difficult, but he was, at the moment, counting on audacity to keep things under control for at least a little while. He folded his hood back, pushed the robe back behind his shoulders, and walked in, his eyes sweeping the room to find his former Master. 

Obi-Wan nor Anakin had chosen to wear their outer robes on this mission. They let Qui-Gon enter, and stepped in behind him, each taking a flank. Obi-Wan was plotting out the way the four were arrayed. Beside him, Anakin weighted the most likely to be a danger as his first target, while mapping the others in his mind.

Count Dooku surveyed the sudden intrusion with calm and only a raised eyebrow. His eyes took in the two younger ones, but it was his former student to whom he gave the majority of his attention to. Qui-Gon Jinn looked resolute, and the Sith Lord wondered if he could manipulate the man as easily as when he'd been a boy. Not, he reminded himself, that it had been all that easy then.

"Quite the entrance, old friend," he said, hand gesture to his allies to delay their violence toward the new guests.

"I did learn from a master of the dramatic," Qui-Gon replied, watching his former master through steady eyes. "I would apologize for not comming down for clearance, but I had this suspicion it would not be granted, and that would have started things on such poor footing. 

"I've told you about my former padawan, now Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi," he added, tipping two fingers back behind his left shoulder, "but I don't believe I have had the opportunity to mention Anakin?"

"Anakin Skywalker, I believe," Count Dooku stated, giving more attention to this boy. He was a threat to his future plans, if his intelligence off Coruscant was correct. "For one who swore never again, you're growing prolific. Or is that merely your tender heart reaching out again?"

Obi-Wan kept his composure at the words; trust Doo -- Tyranus! -- to cut at his Master on that subject. Also, he really didn't like that the man knew Ani's name. That gave even more weight to what he'd been told had happened to his little brother. He didn't spare a glance that way, but he couldn't help but feel the flare in Anakin, and knew the youth was just as unhappy to hear his name in the Sith's mouth.

"Hardly prolific," Qui-Gon replied, one corner of his mouth twitching in a deeply cynical smile. That was exactly what he'd been hoping for. Confirmation that someone, very likely someone outside the Order (Sidious, most likely of all), had been talking about Anakin to his former Master. Kind of him to grant it so easily. "Two, in more than fifteen years? 

"As to my tender heart..." he shrugged slightly, walking a few more paces -- to a more conversational distance -- towards the man he was all too afraid he had permanently lost. "I won't deny it. What would be the point?"

Obi-Wan was keeping his eyes on the larger member of the Techno Union to one side, as that one seemed to be inching a hand closer to a remote than a blaster. Droids or blaster doors? Possibly both. He would need to focus on pushing the device out of the being's hand when this escalated. 

The youngest of the trio's eyes went very narrow as he felt a spike of Force, tainted and corrupted by the Dark Side, reaching out to try and probe his mind. Master Fisto's lessons were fresh in his mind, though, and he beat it back, feeling a surge of pride when Darth Tyranus's head moved slightly his way at the defeat.

"So, my friend," Dooku began, a slight smile on his lips as he again regarded Qui-Gon. "Have you come to see how misguided the Jedi Order has become?" He kept his words neutral, but the thought of actually taking Qui-Gon down his path… appealed to him. He knew his student had long-since been marked out as a maverick, one called a 'gray Jedi' by some of the iconoclasts.

"In so many ways, yes," Qui-Gon agreed, torn between the simple impulse to take his old Master off balance with the admission and a desire to discuss it. "There is much iconoclasm, much arrogance, an inclination to remain comfortably in the Core rather than acting in the Rim where there is such a need for us.

"But my frustrations with the Order do not extend to denying the _reason_ that we serve." 

His words gave Obi-Wan even more pride in his Master, while Anakin drew them in like a balm. Some day, once these Sith and their allies were taken care of, he _knew_ his Master would take up that fight. And Anakin would be right with him for it.

Count Dooku had a reproving look on his face. "My padawan, if you cannot see that it all must be torn away in order to effect any kind of permanent change, you are as blind as the others are." He gave a sigh, as if regretting the necessity of it. "I had hoped you would understand. You have been a fairly brilliant firebrand among them for so long. But I can feel your heart is not on the truth of this.

"Kill the young ones," he said to his allies, as he drew his lightsaber to his hand with effortless ease.

"It's you that's blind to truth, if you think the Dark Side can gain you anything," Qui-Gon replied, his own blade in his hand as he heard Anakin and Obi-Wan move, their lightsabers igniting almost as one. Tyranus' decision to attack them, to be the one to push the confrontation to violence, was a relief and a balm… so why did it hurt so badly? "Let alone anything _worthwhile_." 

He had faith in his students, had no need to look to their defense, as he moved towards his former Master, open to the Force, letting it sharpen his senses, guide his movements. 

Anakin moved for the one he had already marked out as the command was given. He hated to kill, but he would not hesitate, not when his Master and brother's lives were in danger. He parried blaster bolts, sent one back towards his target as he did, and struck as soon as he was in 'saber range. One down, three left, and then the doors to seal.

Obi-Wan had moved as well, stepping slightly to the left and throwing his free hand out. His Force Push was perfectly timed; the remote flew out of the being's grip and clattered to the floor. Then he had his lightsaber up and he spun, using the blade and a quick jump to parry blaster bolts. His first target drew a blaster down on him then, and he rushed in to disable the weapon swiftly.

Count Dooku didn't waste time on showmanship, moving straight from his aloof posture into an attack that crashed down on Qui-Gon's blade with strength that borrowed from the Dark Side, seeking to force the duel into one that would weary his former student swiftly.

"You could have been my greatest legacy," Dooku told him over the crossed blades, before a motion of his wrist disengaged them, setting up the next strike.

That there was a trace of sadness in Tyranus' words sent anger flashing through Qui-Gon's nerves for a moment, but he refused to lean into that strength, choosing instead to remain calm through the next sequences of strikes and parries, movements too fast to register in his mind, only residing in his muscle and bone and the Force. "I will be your only legacy as a Jedi," he replied, grateful for Obi-Wan's harassing him towards a focus on Djem So from his favored Ataru -- he was simply not made for Soresu, but Djem So was far better suited to dealing with his former Master's quick, lightly economical Makashi than his Ataru had ever been. "And there will be no legacy of your Fall, my Master." 

Anakin was too busy to look towards the sizzling crashes of lightsaber combat, occupied with the second and then third of the beings intent on killing him. He yanked the weapon from one's hand with the Force, making it hit the ground and bounce towards him, as he dealt with the other. 

Obi-Wan parried two more shots from the one he faced, and his ears told him that droids were on their way. He looked for some means to seal the other doors, deflecting a shot from his opponent into a likely looking control panel and one of the three doors slammed shut. 

Unfortunately, the sound of the droids was coming through the still open one. He jumped, turning a complete somersault over his opponent, and as the being turned to follow the motion, Obi-Wan's lightsaber cut through his torso in what was most likely a fatal wound.

"Company," he called, just in case Anakin hadn't heard the clatter. He wanted so badly to join in the fight against Tyranus, to help his Master, but that sounded like at least five sets of droid feet.

"You've increased your skill-set," Dooku said, as if he were still Qui-Gon's Master, acknowledging a student's progression. "If you could only see that what is called the Dark Side is only a tool, just as the Force always is, Qui-Gon, you could be truly great." He shifted his stance back, inviting Qui-Gon to overreach in following him.

"I know! You worry about _your_ part, I've got this!" Anakin called back. 

The trap he'd set with the blaster had worked, their fourth problem had bounded after his/her/its weapon, which brought the being straight to him and allowed him to strike hard, behind the neck. The scent of cauterized flesh made his mouth tighten, his chest ache, and he bounded towards the sound of the footsteps. Obi-Wan had nailed one control panel, a lightsaber slash should work as well as a blaster bolt, and then at least they would have to come around the hallways to get to them. 

"Pain and hate? Suffering, painful death, and despair? Anything that comes from these is not a tool!" Qui-Gon snapped, refusing to be baited into chasing that move, circling his opponent, his guard up. "I have seen its work, felt that influence -- and I want no part of it!" 

Obi-Wan had to smile at Anakin for that reprieve; there would only be one way in now, unless there was a hidden door, and Anakin could easily guard that, even if droidekas came now. He moved quickly, letting himself use the Force to not only aid his rush but to analyze, find the hole, so that he inserted himself in the battle of lightsabers on cue to catch Tyranus's next blow.

"Sorry to be late, Qui-Gon," he said, just to show he was not daunted as he and Tyranus traded a few moves, testing each other out even as the elder man parried Qui-Gon's next attack.

"And now there may even be a challenge for me," Dooku said, enjoying that he had to push his ability to keep up against two of them. "I'd heard you were considered a fair duelist, Kenobi," he added. 

Qui-Gon cast his student an amused look at the quick quip, and kept his comment about his Knight being more than a 'fair' duelist to himself. He wasn't going to give their opponent that much of an opening, either. 

Anakin finished jamming the door and leapt towards the remaining door, splitting his attention between keeping his focus on guarding his Master and brother's backs, and keeping an eye on the fight raging in the middle of the room. There were three masters of the lightsaber at war there, he would be a raging idiot not to try to learn from it. 

"Funny enough, I'd heard the same about you, Tyranus," Obi-Wan said after countering an attempt to disarm him with a quick twist that left the elder man vulnerable to Qui-Gon's next attack.

Dooku felt his anger swell at both that impudent slight on his skill and the need to hastily counter his former student from a weaker stance. "Perhaps you should mind your manners," he growled, throwing up his hand to Force Push Qui-Gon hard, to get the advantage back and take on the younger fighter.

That growl -- Qui-Gon had known the push was coming and leapt. It still hit, but by changing his momentum and vector, he lessened it. And while he was in the air, he slammed a kick at his opponent's wrist, while that blade was turned towards Obi-Wan. He hit the ground a moment later and stepped in again. 

"Impressive," Dooku allowed himself to say, again like he had all the claim in the world to anything Qui-Gon did, as his teacher.

"I'd say he outshines his first instructors easily," Obi-Wan smarted off, taking advantage of the looser hold on the lightsaber to launch a fast series of strikes on that side of Tyranus's body. Somehow, the older man managed to keep his grasp through both the kick and the series of blows, but it was keeping the lightsaber pinned off center, leaving his other side more open to attack.

Dooku knew it too, and his eyes narrowed, using his open hand not to push this time, but to cast the Force Lightning. He shifted his hand palm down and pointed toward Qui-Gon, much as he'd rather inflict the suffering on one of the younger pair, just to teach his student a lesson, and threw the energy with all of his anger for Obi-Wan's lack of respect at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon snapped his blade up, catching the lightning on it, through it, the effort of that taking almost all of his attention. If he had had any hope of dissuading his former master from this course, it was lost now. Force Lightning was one of the undeniable hallmarks of this Sith, an unnatural use of the Force that existed only to create pain and death -- all of the holocron information said that it took a powerful twisting of the mind to use. His opponent's bolts hit and sealed to his lightsaber, almost jumping up his arms, but he kept it away from his body and took a step sideways, pulling Tyranus' off hand with his move. 

Anakin saw that flash of light -- no, not light, _lightning_ \-- and he lifted his hand, throwing as much of his will at pushing this Sith off balance, backwards, and _away_ from his family as he could possibly spare. 

There was a moment when Dooku might have recovered his blade long enough to be effective against one of his opponents. He'd braced for the pull on his hand when he realized Qui-Gon had control of the lightning. But he was not prepared for the boy, especially not for the boy's sheer strength in that shove. His body was pushed back, the lightsaber dangerously off center and his entire form was broken for a solid defense.

Obi-Wan saw it, too fast to actually know what he was reacting to and shifted his feet to a better vantage, bringing his lightsaber over in a quick cross, and then he swung, meeting no resistance, the lightsaber going through cloth, flesh, and bone with his full momentum. It was too low to be a clean decapitation, but it was still very much a mortal wound.

The lightning disappeared, the pain disappeared, and Qui-Gon stumbled forward at the sudden, complete lack of resistance. It took a moment for him to understand what he was seeing, his Master's familiar lightsaber dropping from one nerveless hand, the cauterized wound from Obi-Wan's lightsaber crossing from collarbone to below shoulder on the opposite side as he lost his balance and fell heavily to his knees. 

Dooku's face wore the most shocked expression Qui-Gon had ever seen, fingers of his off hand coming up towards his chest. The compassion his Master had always said would be his undoing screamed from deep in his own spirit, and for a mad moment Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to gather the man into his arms and will him to live. Staying standing with his lightsaber in his hands, watching for a last attack, hurt as deeply as watching Xanatos flee, branded and mad with pain, had. "Master," he called, soft, "renounce this path. It gains you _nothing_ , leave it..." 

Dooku opened his mouth, trying to speak, to ridicule Qui-Gon for his heart… and the words would not come. Instead, the hand he could control turned out, reaching. Only it could not reach far enough as the life began to flee from him, his abuse of the Force leaving its toll on even his dying.

Obi-Wan stepped back, keeping his lightsaber ready, in case of further attack from outside, but he ached for the simple truth of who and what his Master was. Qui-Gon was a man of deep convictions, ruled by the compassion of understanding that pain and suffering should not be any being's lot in life.

Anakin heard the words, and they pushed hard into his soul. He'd known and seen cruelty all of his childhood, and only learned not everyone truly was that way by nature because of his mother, because of these two men, and Padmé with her people on Naboo. To hear it turned once more to a man that had tried to kill them left him with a new understanding of what it meant to hold love as both a shield and a comfort.

Qui-Gon dropped to one knee beside his former Master, lightsaber in one hand but powering down even as he dropped, as he caught that outstretched hand, shifting to put himself behind that nearly-bisected body, holding on. "Master?" he asked, pleading one last time for the man he had respected beyond all others to come to his senses before his Fall was forever. 

Anakin heard the sound of rushing droid feet and wheeled -- like fark was he going to let anything disrupt this -- heading just outside the doorway to start holding them off. Obi-Wan just moved closer to the door, unwilling to leave the room completely, but wanting to be near if Anakin needed him.

Dooku could not understand that, could not fathom the idea of appearing so weak, letting the sentimental emotions override basic safety. Yet, he could not summon any energy to take advantage of it, and… it was Qui-Gon. Blazing, strong, opinionated Qui-Gon that had captured his fascination as a child, to the point Dooku had insisted on having him as Padawan, despite the closeness of their ages.

"Live… strong," he managed to say, with almost his last breath, a benediction on the other man in his own way.

"I will," Qui-Gon answered softly, still holding on, even as he flung himself into that long-dormant bond, not with an attempt at words but with the 'simple' emotion of 'come _back_ ' that was not an entreaty for him to live, but all of his hope for him to come back to the Light, to die the good man he had been.

That stubborn tenacity made Dooku want to smile, want to reassure his friend, yet it was too late. He'd chosen his path, and he was not wrong to have done so. Only too weak, in the end, to accomplish it all. He brushed his acceptance of the end he had met across that long-dormant bond, and let go of his anger, his ambition long enough to show Qui-Gon his pride in them, the trio of Jedi, who had proven stronger.

Qui-Gon shuddered once, feeling that pride wash back over him in the moment before his Master's presence was gone, completely. Not faded, just.. gone, and a moment later he heard the world around him again, resounding with droid feet and the sounds of -- 

\-- of his reckless brat of a padawan _outside the doors_ and taking on what sounded like a squad of the things. He laid Count Dooku of Serrano's body down carefully, gathered up the fallen lightsaber, ignited his own, and headed for the battle that hadn't stopped just because five sentient beings were now dead. 

Everything else would have to wait until they were safe again. 

Once Qui-Gon was no longer locked in a tableaux with the dying Sith Lord, Obi-Wan could and did move to join Anakin, relieved that this group appeared to only be the B1 series. The B2 series he had seen on his recon here might have been more difficult.

Droidekas would have been the worst, with their shielding. These? They could easily handle.

Except Obi-Wan suddenly realized that neither he nor Anakin really needed to handle any of it as he truly felt Qui-Gon's presence when the elder Jedi joined them. 

The remaining hallway was narrow, there were multiple B1 droid frames in pieces across the floor, Anakin almost merrily deflecting blaster fire back at the ones still standing. Half a dozen, no, ten, as there were two picking themselves up there, and two with weapons still active though downed. Qui-Gon observed the situation, understood, and was past both Obi-Wan and Anakin in one long rush. Here was where Ataru was best, and he fell into the simplicity of the forms and the long, swift swings, stopping when the last droid's head fell. 

Obi-Wan let his lightsaber shut down then, casting his hearing out. Distantly, maybe, more were coming. He wasn't thinking at all about how upset their Master truly was based on that terrifyingly precise and beautiful dance of destruction Qui-Gon had just completed.

Anakin was in a state of absolute awe over it, as he put his own 'saber away. "Access path, or the front door?" he did ask, just to see if maybe he'd get a chance to better work out his own wish to destroy things -- not beings -- by taking the direct path.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, deferring to the elder.

"Oh," Qui-Gon replied, his voice oddly light and mild, "let's go out the front door, why don't we?" 

"Might as well, since they're all abuzz anyway," Anakin said with a smile on his face for that particular tone. He had a sneaking feeling this place was about to be very, very well acquainted with the idea that upsetting Master Qui-Gon Jinn was the worst possible thing in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan waved a hand toward the hall, and just started moving, lightsaber hilt in hand but powered down, letting his ears guide when he would need it again.

++++

Making it to the ship had taken almost as long as getting inside had, but more for battles than arduous motion. While none came through the escape completely unscathed, neither were any of them injured severely. They'd mostly managed to avoid killing beings, using well-placed Force pushes or manipulations, but there were a lot of droid parts left behind them.

Anakin slid into the pilot's seat swiftly, and started plotting his jump for hyperspace even as he was getting them into the air. Obi-Wan would take care of Qui-Gon; Anakin knew just where to go from here. It wasn't going to hurt a single Jedi on the Council if the trio detoured to Naboo, to give them all a minute to breathe.

After all, no one wanted Anakin near the Chancellor. As soon as he thought that, Anakin half-grinned to himself and dodged the hasty pursuit behind them to get clear enough for his jump.

Obi-Wan knew Anakin would yell for him if he needed a gunner, and moved instead to Qui-Gon's side, offering his physical presence alongside the deep bond they shared for support, now that nothing was distracting them from events.

"Stubborn _idiot_ man," Qui-Gon complained, his chest aching, arms wrapping around his beloved's lower ribs and back, face in against his throat as he let himself lean into Obi-Wan's strength. "Too proud to admit he was wrong even when he was _dying_..." 

Obi-Wan swallowed hard against the emotions, and just held his lover tighter for the anguish. "I am sorry, Qui-Gon, that he could not find the Light." He ran his own hands up to Qui-Gon's shoulders, under the hair, and held on. "Let's get you to the cabin; Ani will let me know if he needs me," he said softly.

"I'm -- no," he corrected himself, "I am not fine, and should not attempt to lie to you so. All right, my love." 

Obi-Wan squelched his even deeper concern over not being argued with, and shifted to be under one of Qui-Gon's arms for the walk to their cabin.

He didn't want to imagine being the one going through this; he'd come too close when they lost Tahl. Right now, he would focus solely on Qui-Gon, something made even easier as he felt the ship flicker-skip into hyperspace almost on the heels of breaking atmosphere pull.

"Anakin's showboating his skills again," he offered as a way to distract. "I'm not sure how he plots his hyperspace jumps on the fly like that; he barely uses a nav computer."

"...he already -- oh, _Anakin_ ," Qui-Gon murmured affectionately, shaking his head slightly. "Then we're headed to Naboo, and all he had to do was get to the right general heading."

Obi-Wan snorted, but brushed a very deep wave of gratitude down his link to Anakin. Trust the boy to take advantage _and_ provide them with the best option possible. There was absolutely no way they could go straight back to the Temple until Qui-Gon had been allowed to grieve.

"Well, I'd been wanting to explore their architecture a bit more," he teased lightly, his arm tightening around Qui-Gon's waist.

"Oh?" Qui-Gon asked, as he opened the door to their cabin and slipped inside. All he really wanted to do was collapse across the bed and fall into the hollow gulf of numbness lurking in his chest. He had hoped, despite all of his agreement with Obi-Wan's assessment, that he could sway his former Master, that things would _not_ end in this way..

"I'm teasing, Master. I am certain I will find … productive ways to pass the time," Obi-Wan answered that, with a loving look at his partner. He made sure the cabin door was secure, before facing Qui-Gon. "Out of those clothes. I see too many scorch marks." He took a firmer tone than usual, but he felt like he needed to give Qui-Gon that focus, so he could take care of him. "Then we'll rest together."

"Bossy," Qui-Gon said, his voice dry, oddly (if distantly) delighted by Obi-Wan's steady, sharp composure, but he began to strip out of the clothes anyway, his eyes raking over his Knight's body in return, "and you're as badly scorched, so. The same to you." 

"Fair," Obi-Wan agreed, stripping off the belt and sash, then tackling the tunics. He hissed a little when he bent to get his boots off; apparently he'd caught a grazing shot along the back of one thigh. "I am beginning to truly despise droids with blasters," he said in a light tone, sitting on the edge of the bed to finish the process of getting free of his boots.

"Only beginning?" Qui-Gon asked, somehow amused, from where he was dealing with his own boots. "I long since had." 

"I do try and bear in mind that one, two, even three experiences is a small sample to use," Obi-Wan said dryly. He pushed his boots aside and then just fell back on the bed to wriggle his leggings off, refusing to stand back up. It might not be dignified, but it got the job done.

The process of stripping down to underthings had finally told Qui-Gon exactly how many spots he had been grazed or slashed during their duel or the running battle, the pain suddenly present rather than distant which meant one of the two of them probably needed to go acquire the medkit. He wasn't entirely certain he had the energy. 

"I've got it," Obi-Wan told him, responding to the vague impression along their bond. He hadn't wearied himself out with much Force use, knew just where the kit was and he reached out, bringing it to them from its resting spot. He did have to set it down to open the door, but that was a minor thing of not being able to concentrate on two separate manipulations right now. "There is a second one," he added, thinking of Anakin. "I made certain of it before we left Coruscant."

"Always thoughtful," Qui-Gon told him softly, watching the kit settle on the bed between them. He leaned to open it and gather out the things he was going to need to treat the blaster grazes and lightsaber burns littering his beloved's body, beckoning him closer. 

Obi-Wan debated being stubborn and insisting on taking care of Qui-Gon first, but no, this made more sense. Let his Master have the routine of treating him, and then Obi-Wan could take over and use the opportunity to give a Force-assisted massage. That might work better to help Qui-Gon actually rest, or relax enough to talk it out.

He'd seen that moment of stubbornness, started to speak, and then Obi-Wan had nodded slightly to himself and turned to taking care of his beloved. This was a too-familiar routine, really, but also comforting. Feeling his partner's living skin under his hands, tending to the wounds, knowing Obi-Wan was safe and mostly well... it was a soothing thing for his pained soul.

//Love. Safety. Warmth.// Obi-Wan stroked all of that along the bond they shared, stretching and moving as needed for Qui-Gon to reach all of the marks he'd taken in their fight. He bided his time, until Qui-Gon had tended the last of them.

"Your turn, my heart," Obi-Wan said, moving to sit up and give Qui-Gon room to sprawl.

Qui-Gon did so, after taking a moment to press a slow, careful kiss against his partner's nape, carefully avoiding lying down on the worst of the wounds. Now that he knew Obi-Wan was well, though, a new concern for Anakin struck him, and he reached out across the bond between them, questioning. If Ani needed help, now that they were safely in hyperspace.... 

He got hit with a very firm 'I am _fine_ ' and exasperation at Qui-Gon from the youth. Behind it, though, was the worry and concern for his Master, laced through with love and respect.

Obi-Wan did not wince at the marks on Qui-Gon, but they did prove how far into the fight his Master had gone. Some of them should have penetrated the battle fog as serious. These, Obi-Wan cleaned gently and applied bacta gel to, before lightly bandaging them.

"Our padawan is as stubborn as his brother," Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan, after brushing his love and praise, his gratitude, back to their stubborn boy. 

"Good; he needs it to handle you," Obi-Wan said warmly. "He shouldn't have caught much; he was actually being good about staying between us." He knew their Padawan had done that to spare Qui-Gon further emotional trauma; normally Anakin would wind up pushing into the front of fights, regardless of risk.

"So he was," Qui-Gon agreed, hissing for a moment at Obi-Wan's work on one cut, "which might surprise others, given his usual habits." 

He was sure there was some quick-tongued, sarcastic comment he could make about that 'handle you', but the moment to do so had already come and gone before he caught hold of one. Ah, no, there it was. "And that's what he said about you." 

Obi-Wan laughed. "It's not as if I can deny that one, love." He leaned down and placed a kiss above that cut. "Now, shh, and let me get this done."

"It's good that you're not," Qui-Gon agreed, before stretching out a little more and going quiet, letting Obi-Wan work on the wounds. 

Obi-Wan was thorough, making certain every cut and burn was tended, before putting the medical supplies aside. Then, he just started at his lover's neck and shoulders, working a slow, gentle massage into the tense muscles.

"...and now you're just spoiling me, my own," Qui-Gon murmured into the sheets, even as he shifted his weight to press up into those strong hands. "Yet, I am not protesting." 

"It's not spoiling. It's me taking care of you, my love," Obi-Wan told him. "Now just relax for me." He planned to work his way down the man's body, with hopes of coaxing sleep out of him that way.

And then he would stay right there, unless Anakin needed him, for when the nightmares came. His Master cared too much for there not to be at least one.

"Mm," Qui-Gon murmured quietly, settling back down and trying to let go of his tension and grief. 

++++

Anakin waited until he was just inside the Naboo system, having set his approach to avoid the main shipping lane, and opened an encrypted comm to Commander Panaka on the planet. He was relieved neither his brother or his Master had come to check on him, because this meant he could freely arrange what they all needed.

"Commander, it's Anakin Skywalker," he began. "I'm in system, and looking for a _quiet_ landing. Can you assist?"

Of all the people in the galaxy, one of the people he would have expected to hear from the least was Anakin Skywalker and yet, his answer was instant. "Of course, Anakin. You are always welcome here. Did you want to come to the capital, or land elsewhere entirely?" 

"As the visit is completely off the books, somewhere less public might be best, Commander. I do appreciate the help," Anakin told him, keeping his voice as level as he could. In all honesty, if Panaka had waved him off, he really wouldn't have known what to do next.

Panaka nodded in the holo and leaned to consult a map, then nodded to himself and decided that the Queen would almost certainly forgive him. He gave Anakin the coordinates for Varykino and the small landing pad there. "That's the Queen's personal retreat, Anakin, so if you'd stay with the ship until I comm you again that your presence there pleases Her Majesty, I'd appreciate it?" 

"Easily done, Commander," Anakin said with real relief. "Just having somewhere to land is more than enough for us." He plotted the course as he switched off from the comms, feeling lighter now. Padmé would be fine with this, and his Master could have peace to heal in.

Commander Panaka shut off the comm on his end and turned to make for the Queen's chambers at a quick, composed trot. 

Dormé was the handmaiden who let him in, while Cordé and Sabé were helping the Queen review the latest trade offer from off-world. As soon as Panaka entered, though, the three women ceased talking, all turning to look at him in wonderful synchronicity. He wasn't sure if a Queen had ever been so well-matched by her handmaidens in Naboo history.

"Commander Panaka?" the Queen inquired, staying still and neutral, though he could guess she was bracing for negative news.

"Unexpected guests, Your Majesty," he answered, smiling at her, trying to be reassuring to her, "and -- at least so far -- without pursuers. But when the Jedi contact me -- personally -- for a quiet, 'off the records' place to land... I thought it best to answer first and ask forgiveness now. 

"I directed young Skywalker, and at least one of the others, to Varykino, Your Majesty, but if that displeases You, I can ask them to go elsewhere?" 

"Anakin?" Her lips pursed as she tried to fathom why he was here, and of course one of the others was with him. Or at least they should be, she thought. "But there, not here," she added, trying to follow the logic. //Unplanned trip, odd landing site.// "They are not here officially."

"Then they may be in need of assistance, my Queen," Sabé said to that, even as she and the others hid little smiles. Soon, they would be exchanging clothing again, and one of them would be the Queen for however long Padmé needed to be with their friends.

"So they may," he agreed with Sabé, before he realized exactly what the handmaiden was thinking and resisted the urge to growl to himself. Yes, he had trained all of them, even the Queen, to be entirely capable of guarding themselves, or her, but he _hated_ it when she left one of the others in her place and went about things that might well be more dangerous than remaining safely in the Palace. "I take it you have no objections, Your Majesty. Shall I have a skimmer readied for whichever handmaidens You send to them?" 

"Please, Commander," the Queen answered with a faint smile, knowing he did not approve of her plan, but she was going. "Dormé, would you see to acquiring clothes, discreetly, to fit all three, in case they all came? And medical supplies, to be safe?"

"Of course, my Queen," that handmaiden answered, sharing in the amusement, even if they were all concerned.

"As You wish, Your Majesty," he agreed, bowed, and turned to go and do so. On the way, he reactivated the comm line to the ship. "The Queen has no complaints, Anakin, and will be in touch shortly, I think." 

"Thank you, Commander. We'll wait for her emissary or communication," Anakin answered him, letting his weariness show in his voice. He was thankful Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon seemed to be asleep still, but he was looking forward to a shower, food, and maybe even sleep.

++++

Anakin had noted the skimmer approach, and went back to the hatch to wait for it to arrive. He had cleaned up and made a half-decent go of slathering his few wounds with bacta. He still wanted a proper shower, or a bath would be even better, but he hadn't wanted to make too much noise, given how quiet the elders' cabin had been. 

As the skimmer came to a stop, the Padawan lowered the ramp, stepping down enough to see and he could not help his brilliant smile at seeing Padmé herself there. A tiny part of him said he should feel bad for taking her away from her duties, but it was a very tiny part.

"You are still so beautiful, my angel," he blurted out before he could stop the possessive or the rudeness of talking about her instead of greeting her.

"I'm still just a woman, Ani," Padmé answered, shaking her head at him even as she trotted across the distance between them, "not an angel. But thank you -- and look at you, you're going to _tower_ over me," she half-complained, already having to look up just a little to meet his eyes, and muttered, "I do not approve," mostly as a mockery of herself. 

She stretched out her arms, reaching for him, and then frowned at the scent of bacta gel rising in their embrace. "You've been hurt! Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, are they both -- " 

"Hurt, yes," Anakin said, pulling at her to hug her and breathe her scent in. "It's okay; one of them took one of the medkits, so I know they took care of each other. And I'm fine, I promise." He then smiled at her as he let go a little bit. "I needed to bring us somewhere safe. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you a little more, but you were the first person I thought of." She was actually the only person he had thought of, because what few other allies he had made at Qui-Gon's side had all been on official missions that had not built the rapport he had with Padmé.

"Shh, as though you need to warn me," Padmé replied, shaking her head as she looked up at him, sliding her hand to squeeze his fingers, "and I'm so pleased you thought of me first. Welcome to Varykino, Ani. 

"I brought local clothes for all three of you, and a couple of medkits," she added, waving a hand back at the skimmer and the packs half-showing in the back. "Also, you look like you need a scrub and about a week's sleep. 

"Come, I'll introduce you to the caretakers, Teckla and Nandi -- I trust them, Ani, it's all right." 

"Of course it is; it's part of your life," Anakin said firmly, but he paused and risked touching the bonds. Yes, resting, both of them, though Obi-Wan was slightly more alert. He wondered if his big brother had managed to slip a trick past Qui-Gon to make their Master rest better, or if the elder of the pair had applied common sense. "Thank you," he said, about the packs, and the offer. 

"You're welcome," Padmé answered, and brought him along with her once his focus came back to her from whatever distant, Jedi thing he had been doing. She slipped through the side door and Nandi was there in barely a moment, dipping a deep curtsy to her. 

"My Lady," Nandi said, "thank you for the earlier comm, it was rather a surprise to suddenly have a ship arrive." 

"Of course, Nandi. This is Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi are still aboard the ship. You and Teckla will take care of them for me when I can't be here, won't you?" She squeezed Anakin's hand lightly, reassuring him that she had no plans of leaving quickly. 

Anakin wondered if he could persuade his Master that he ought to offer his services to her for a while, in repayment for her aid, so that he could go to Theed instead. He'd try that at least. 

"Ma'am, thank you and I am sorry if I startled you," he told the woman graciously. "I am certain none of us will be any trouble to you." He smiled at her, with his most charming, growing boy expression possible.

"It's all right, young sir," Nandi replied, shaking her head slightly, "Mistress Padmé was in touch right away. It will be so nice to have other people in the house, young sir, my Lady. The others, though, will they be coming down soon?"

"Probably," Anakin told her. "I wanted to be sure I was not intruding too much, to bring them here, before I invited them out," he said with impish humor. He liked the feel of her; she would be easy on his Master's senses. 

"Which you're not," Padmé replied. "Nandi, any idea which of the suites you're going to want to put them up in?" 

"Of course, my Lady," Nandi said with a quick smile, adding in a more impish tone, "the one we've cleaned most recently," and Padmé laughed outright. Anakin joined them, and it felt good, to laugh sincerely and let it roll through him. 

Seeing everything on Geonosis had been hard. It was not easy to know that he was not going to be able to help in the fight, but then he had. Watching Qui-Gon both fight and and then try to redeem Tyranus was a lesson he'd be weighing for a very long time.

"Perhaps I should go get them now? So they know where they can go?" he offered.

Padmé looked at him for a moment, her head tilting slightly, and said, "If you think it's best, Ani, yes." 

Teckla could keep an eye out for more movement from the ship, of course, but she would trust Anakin's instincts on what to do for their friends, his Master and adoptive brother.

"I think so. It's been a rough few ten-days." Anakin bowed his head to both women, and then took off at a jog for the ship. He pushed against his bond to Obi-Wan to coax him to wake up fully as he did.

Obi-Wan murmured softly, then realized the ship was still and not the particular kind of hyperspace stillness, but actually grounded and powered down. "Anakin, you could have woke us," he grumbled, before pressing a kiss to Qui-Gon's shoulder. He was so very glad the massage trick that he'd learned during his healing lessons had worked so well.

Qui-Gon heard something, faintly, but he was warm and safe, skin all against his, and he had no real interest in waking. But then Obi-Wan's lips were against his skin, and that was worth at least opening his eyes for. "Mm?" he asked, and then realized that the ship was completely silent around them. "...that boy..." 

"Is playing caretaker, apparently. Also, he's nudging me to wake up, so I believe you and I need to get dressed, my heart," Obi-Wan said softly. He couldn't resist kissing that bare skin again, realizing he did feel far better than he'd expected to, given the battle. 

Qui-Gon pressed back against that kiss, then nodded once, sighing as he started to crawl out of the bed. And how exactly had his partner managed to get them both _under_ the blankets without waking him again? He didn't normally sleep _that_ deep -- 

"Obi-Wan," he murmured, as he looked at one of the wounds, more healed under the bacta than it should have been, "you shouldn't have taxed yourself so." 

"Me? I didn't do anything extraordinary, Master," Obi-Wan told him in the sweetest, most innocent voice he could muster. "I just wanted to be sure you slept." He bent over to grab his leggings; a shower was needed, but Anakin felt insistent. There was no point in actual clean clothes until he had a shower, though. Thankfully, his outer robe had stayed here and would hide a multitude of sins.

"You didn't, hmm?" Qui-Gon asked, casting a skeptical look from his arm to his partner, before abandoning the discussion to pull sweat and sand and blood-stained clothing back on. "If he landed us at the palace, I am going to have such sharp words for him." 

He concentrated, stretching his attention out, and shook his head. "No, he didn't. It's quiet here. "

"He's apparently being very good and if we're not at the palace, that might mean we ought to let him have some extra freedom," Obi-Wan suggested. "Without making him wheedle us for privileges to go to Theed alone." He was amused even as he said it, that he was enabling 'attachments', but he was more convinced than ever that something was broken inside the Order concerning emotional entanglements. If anything, he and Qui-Gon were a stronger team than ever.

Qui-Gon turned his head to look at his partner, his mouth quirking slightly as he knew exactly what Obi-Wan was thinking, and then nodded. "I think you're right, my own. And so we shall." 

He finished dressing, now able to feel the edge of insistence from Anakin, and he sent a soothing, //almost ready// to steady their young padawan. Obi-Wan looked better than he did, with the unmarked outer robe. He knew he had to look like the wrong side of a battlefield, but ah, well. Nothing to be done about it. 

He tidied the bed with a few quick tugs, and headed towards the exit ramp. He ached in nearly every muscle he had, and a few he had forgotten he had, but they were all well, which made the cost to his own body well worth it. 

Obi-Wan followed along, and was pleasantly impressed with the fresh, clean air and very quiet surroundings that waited for them. He took note of the skimmer, then looked at Anakin. "Please tell me you got permission first?" he teased, knowing Anakin wouldn't have been _that_ impulsive.

"Of course I did, Obi-Wan!" Anakin grinned. "Help me get the packs Padmé brought us, and come on?" He bounded over to the skimmer to grab two of the packs, glad to see both men but worried at how stiff Qui-Gon looked. "She's waiting for us, with Nandi, who apparently takes care of this place with someone named Teckla."

"You were busy while we slept," Obi-Wan praised him.

Anakin shrugged slightly, though he smiled across at his brother for the praise. "I didn't have much else to do? And we haven't been on the ground very long, really. Captain Panaka said to land here and wait for someone from the Queen to come. I wasn't expecting _her_ to come herself. But I guess it makes sense, if this place belongs to her." 

"So it does," Qui-Gon agreed. He'd taken a step towards the skimmer, promptly been fiercely glared at by his Knight, and stilled again. "An excellent choice of refuge, my Padawan." 

Anakin gave him a huge smile, basking in the praise from both of them. He settled one pack on a shoulder and held the other in his hands, letting Obi-Wan take the third. "Clothes and medical supplies for us, because Padmé is smarter than me; I didn't think to ask."

"She is accustomed to succoring those in need, unfortunately," Obi-Wan reminded gently. "Our unplanned arrival may have given her the worst impression."

He hadn't even thought of that! Packs handled, he broke into a fast trot back into the building, wanting to get back to her and reassure her again that they were okay -- with the others along with him, so she could see. 

Qui-Gon followed him, letting the length of his stride at least somewhat compensate for how quickly Anakin was moving now. 

That meant Obi-Wan had to stretch his own pace to a half-jog. "I'm doomed. Between your long legs and his growing height," he said with amusement as they covered the ground swiftly. "Towered over by my Master and our Padawan alike."

"Should've grown a little more!" Anakin called back over his shoulder, laughing at his big brother.

Qui-Gon snorted in amusement, glad to see Anakin cheerful, to see that he had some of his usual good humor back, and said to Obi-Wan, "To judge by size, a poor decision is," before the thought of the lightsaber in his robe pocket, to be delivered to their ancient Master, struck him again. 

Obi-Wan was reaching out to touch his arm in the very next moment, offering silent support, and even Anakin slowed down some, arrested by something tickling along the training bond.

"We're with you, always," Obi-Wan said in a low voice.

"I know," Qui-Gon replied, soft, before he called ahead to Anakin, "it's all right, Ani, go on. We're right behind you, impatient one." 

Padmé stayed inside, near the side door they'd come through, waiting for Anakin to come back inside. She reached for one of the packs absently, her eyes focused on the two other men, disliking what she saw very much, and Nandi made a small, appalled sound and reached for the pack in Anakin's hands herself. 

Qui-Gon looked... hollow, almost, something dulled in those bright, kind blue eyes that made a sour taste rise in the back of her throat. He also looked like he'd been in the depth of a war again, looked _worse_ than he'd been after Theed, actually. And though his face was almost younger, somehow he looked an eon older. 

Padmé Amidala did _not_ approve. "Master Jinn," she said as the other two entered, "Knight Kenobi -- Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, my dear friends -- I'm glad to see you, but you don't look well." 

"It has been a bit of a trial recently, Padmé," Obi-Wan answered. "I am certain Anakin could bring you _fully_ up to date, in fact." He then gave a courteous bow of his head to her and the stranger who felt kindly and quiet in her presence.

"Ma'am, you were going to show us rooms?" Anakin asked of Nandi, even as he weighed what Obi-Wan had just said. Of course Padmé needed to know about the Chancellor, but what if Padmé needed to get back to the Palace right away?

"This is Nandi," Padmé said, to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, before she smiled at Obi-Wan, worried and appreciative at once. "I'm sorry to hear it, my friends. But go on, please, I'll be in the library when any of you want to join me."

Nandi waited a moment, then nodded to Anakin, "This way please, young sir, sirs?" and headed towards a suite meant for a family with children. Four bedrooms and a sitting room, with two baths. It should do well for the Lady's guests. 

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said on their behalf. "I do hope we have not inconvenienced you," he added.

"I did remember to apologize," Anakin said very softly, already away from the door to explore and find the bath.

"Not at all, Knight Kenobi," Nandi said, shaking her head with a smile. "It's very good to have people in the house, actually. This," she indicated a decorative knob below one of the lights, "will reach my wrist comm if you need anything. Please don't hesitate." 

She dipped a deep curtsy from the doorway, stayed another moment, and then pulled it silently shut and departed. Dinner for seven -- when one of those was the Lady, and three others her guests! -- required rather different preparations than dinner for three caretakers, after all! Teckla would need her help. 

Qui-Gon followed Anakin, saying softly, "Ani. If you want to go back to Theed with Padmé when she leaves, that's all right. I think we'll be fine here for a few days." 

Anakin's eyes went big around, and he looked ready to jump on the offer before he tipped his head to one side. "Are you certain, Master, that you won't need me here?" he asked quietly. "Because I can see my mother some other time, and I really did bring us here to give us all time to get better."

Obi-Wan listened, and he couldn't help the fierce pride in that selflessness. He knew Anakin loved this place because of the two women, but that offer was so sincere.

Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around his shoulder, looking down into his Padawan's eyes, a slow smile coming to the corners of his mouth. That Anakin would give up such a rare chance, for his sake... this child made him so proud. "Thank you, Anakin. 

"But no, I don't believe I will have great need of you while we are here -- which is not the same as not wishing your presence -- and you will do well for us if you tell the Queen all of what we have learned recently. And I think you will heal just as well in Theed as here, unless you come to need the quiet here." 

Anakin could not help but put both arms around Qui-Gon, careful in his exuberance, so he could hug him. "I promise I will be very good, and do nothing to bring trouble down."

Obi-Wan groaned at that. "Now he's done it. We'll have trouble by night's end!" he teased, before looking in the packs, figuring out the ones for each of them, so he could take the ones for himself and Qui-Gon to a bathroom.

Qui-Gon chuckled roughly, looking over at Obi-Wan before he looked down at Anakin again. "That's the voice of experience talking," he confided in his padawan, his voice almost a stage-whisper, "though he does have a point. Say instead that you will be careful, yes?" 

"I will be careful," he promised before going after the third pack and that second bathroom. To be clean… it was something he wanted almost as badly as to be back down with Padmé.

"I heard that," Obi-Wan added after a moment, amusement in his voice. "It wasn't usually my fault."

"No, it wasn't," Qui-Gon agreed, "which doesn't change why you groaned the moment he said it. Anakin's found one bath, but this looks as though there should be a second. Shall we?" 

"Yes, please." 

++++

Anakin was not surprised that the other two were not done by the time he was; Master Qui-Gon had a mane of hair, and they were _them_. He dressed in the Naboo clothing, finding a pin that would clip his braid up and back into the slightly thicker hair at the back of his head. He looked in the mirror, decided it was passable; the clothes were only slightly large, but better that than too small.

He then padded out in the soft socks, carrying his boots with him, his lightsaber secured to the pants but hidden by the long tunic, and went seeking Padmé. It really wasn't that hard for him to distinguish her presence in the house; he knew that feeling too clearly now.

Stepping in quietly, he looked for her, hoping to catch an unguarded glimpse of the woman that would always hold his heart, no matter what. He had a few treasured memories that he wanted to add to.

Padmé was curled in an over-sized chair, her feet up beside her, looking out over the lake as much as she was reading from the datapad in her hand, a tumbler of water on a low table next to her, and she did not seem to have heard him. 

Anakin committed the image to memory, then crossed the floor to take the chair nearest her, moving quietly because it seemed a terrible thing to disturb the peace of the room.

"May I join you?" he asked just as he was close enough to be in her vision.

Padmé's head had swung around as he came closer, and she smiled up at him, quick and softly affectionate, always glad to see him. How was this young man the boy she had met on Tatooine? It hadn't been that long ago, not really, but he was so different. She didn't think she'd changed as much... "Yes, Anakin, of course." 

In the local clothing, he almost looked like he belonged right here, but that was never going to be true. Anakin was a powerful user of the Force, a Jedi; if he belonged anywhere, it was to the galaxy itself. But she could enjoy having him here while he was. She shifted, unfolding her legs and moving over to one side of the chair to make room for him. "You look much better, now." 

"I mostly just needed a shower," Anakin admitted, sitting next to her, and letting her presence truly soak into his senses. "My Master and big brother kept most of the fight away from me." He gave her a small smile, and ducked his head a little, looking at her through his bangs (that Master Windu would probably _remind_ him to cut when they got back to Coruscant). 

"Master Qui-Gon has said that if your duty is calling on you to return to Theed, that I may accompany you, if you wish," he said, just so he could find out where he really stood on that topic. Better to know if he would have access to her more, or less, now, so he could make himself behave appropriately. He really hoped she said yes.

This time, she blinked, her eyes widening just a little -- when he looked like that, she was torn between being able to see the child she'd known and the young man she knew now -- at the idea that Master Jinn would permit Anakin to be a quarter of the way around the world from him. "If I wish... of course I'd like you to come back with me, Ani. I don't want to leave until I've gotten to see them as well, but I am going to be needed back at the Palace by tomorrow at the latest." 

He was so different than anyone else she'd known. Still that mix of an uncanny, innocent directness and a complete self-confidence... 

"I'm sure they'll come out for dinner," he said, absolutely refusing to touch either bond right now. "And I wouldn't mind piloting for you, if you want me to," he added, smiling slyly before he settled back in the chair. His eyes were full of mischief, and the smile on his lips was definitely impish. 

He was overjoyed at the idea of having a little bit of freedom. She was so intelligent, so beautiful, and so mature. All of the confused feelings tied up inside him were even stronger when he was near her, but he could be patient. He wasn't an adult yet, and he would never risk being an embarrassment to her or his Master. That meant focusing, strongly, on solidifying his friendship with her.

"You know, I've _seen_ you piloting," Padmé pointed out, her mouth quirking a little, teasing, "I'm not entirely sure I'm ready for that much excitement." 

He pouted at her, eyes big with innocence, but he kept trying to smile through it, ruining the effect. Eventually, he just laughed, and reached out to lay his hand near her. "You always cheer me up, Padmé. No matter how scared or hurt I might be, you make it better."

"I'm glad I can," Padmé answered, squeezing his fingertips, "and you're welcome to pilot the skimmer back, Ani. I'm competent, but I don't particularly enjoy it. So, shall we save discussing whatever's happened until after dinner, and we can trade stories of entirely other things until then?" 

Anakin thought about that. "I think we can wait until the trip back, after dinner, or whenever, as long as I warn you of some secondary issues, to keep my Master safe." He slid his hand more into hers, face gone perfectly serious. "This was a very hard hitting mission for the good of the Republic, but it had very personal costs. I know he's going to sweep it all under that calm Jedi manner, but you've seen him enough to maybe catch the edges of it.

"And, because of that, it might have Obi-Wan a little more protective than usual, so don't be surprised at him either, please."

"That's why Qui-Gon looked so strained," Padmé said softly, before she nodded slowly. "I won't be, and I won't ask anything, either, not of them. I'm just glad that all of you are safe."

What had _happened_? No, she wasn't asking that even just of herself, not now, not when it would be hours before they knew. 

"Thank you, Padmé." He let go of her hand then, and looked at the pad she'd held earlier. "Work? Anything I might be able to help with?" he offered. "Or… we can play another game of dejarik, since you beat me last time. I've gotten better."

"A new trade offer from one of the off-world trading consortiums," Padmé answered, glaring at the pad. "The Legislature can't come to a decision, so I have to analyze the thing and determine if we'll be leaping straight into another mess, like the one that toppled King Veruna, if we accept any portion of the offer.

"I rather want to fling it right out the window into the lake, if I'm being completely honest, so a game of dejarik sounds wonderful." 

"Well, in hopes of salvaging your ability to find the proper answer for your people, I will gladly indulge you in a game," he offered, standing and offering her a hand up so they could go find the game table.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Master Learns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716425) by [bluedragoninamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber)




End file.
